


Pillow Fort

by ANnaly (S_naly)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, Jealous!Strife, Kids AU, M/M, pillow fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_naly/pseuds/ANnaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Ridge fight over Parvis’s attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Fort

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little monster quite a long time ago to a prompt I found on Tumblr. Unfortunately, I can't remember where said prompt is. Please enjoy :) Share what you think.

“Can I come in, Parvy?”

“You can’t, Ridgedog, not unless you know the secret password,” Will replied before giggling with his best friend Parvis. 

“But you two came up with the password while I was gone,” Ridge pouted. It wasn’t fair! He just went to use the restroom before they finished their pillow fort but now they were leaving him out, all because of a stupid password.

“Sorry, Ridgey, but rules are rules. Or at least, that’s what Strifey says,” Parv softly called out. He didn’t really want to leave Ridgedog out of the fortress because it’s always a lot more fun with more people, but Will said that it’ll be better with just the two of them. And usually, whatever Will says is true.

“Fine,” huffed the ostracized boy, “I’ll just make my own  _ cool _ fort then. Just for me.”

Within their pillow fort, Parv whispered, “He’s leaving, Strife. What are we going to do now? I think we should invite him back, Strifey. I’m feeling horrible for being mean to Ridgey now.”

But Will shook his head. He felt terrible for leaving Ridge out too, but he didn’t want to fight him for Parvis’s attention. After all, Parv was his friend first and wasn’t there the rule of “first come, first serve?” By that rule, Parv was all his to play with and no one else’s until he got bored of him, which was unlikely because Parv was always interesting. Will hugged Parv, either for close contact or comfort, Will didn’t know but he absolutely loved hugging Parv. “It’s okay, Parv. I’m sure Ridge will have fun by himself,” he assured.

A few moments later, after playing with their Lego blocks, a knock was heard from the entrance of their pillow fort. “Parvy, would you like to visit  _ my  _ pillow fort? It’s twice as big as this one,” Ridge persuaded. 

Instantly, Parv shot up from his seat. “Twice as big?” He exclaimed, “No way!” He turned to face Will, his eyes wide open in excitement, “Did you hear that, Strifeykins? Twice as big! Let’s go see it!”

“No,” Will pouted, knowing he lost to Ridge, “If you want to see it, then go by yourself.”

“Okay!” Parv said excitedly, already out the entrance, leaving poor Will to be alone.

-o-

“How long does it take for him to just look at Ridge’s fort?” Will huffed, kicking his Legos around. “It shouldn’t take thirty minutes for him to  _ just look! _ Now I have to go get him back.”

Exiting his fortress of solitude, Will stomped his way towards Ridge’s fortress in the living room and angrily knocked at their entrance. “Parvis, let me in,” Will demanded, “Please.”

He heard his favorite giggles mingling with Ridge’s from inside.

“Sorry,  _ William _ , but you have to know the password,” Ridge answered.

“Fine, then can you just tell Parvis to come out? Because, I have a super duper awesome secret for him,” Will said, purposefully shouting the last part out so Parv could hear. Because as Parv's best friend, he knew that Parv couldn’t resist a good secret, even if he blabbered it a few moments afterwards.

Immediately, Parv was outside Ridge’s fort, his eyes, once again, sparkling in excitement. “A secret? A  _ super duper awesome _ secret?”

Leaning in, Will whispered into Parv’s ear, “I know where your favorite teddy is.”

Instantly Parv gasped, “My teddy!? Where? Where is he?”

“It’s back at the fortress, so come back home.”

Before Will could say anything else, Parvis dragged him by the hand and sprinted for the pillow fort. He hasn’t seen his teddy for a whole day since he misplaced it, which was somewhat near impossible since it was the twice the size of him. When Will pulled it out from underneath all the pillows, Parv pounced on it, not caring that he also crashed on top of Will. 

“P-Parv! Get off! You’re heavy,” Will complained.

However, instead of getting off, Parv only moved his teddy aside and opened his arms to give his Strifeykins a great, big hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you so much, Strifey,” he exclaimed, “You’re the bestest ever!”

The moment didn’t last long though, when Ridge shout from outside the fort, “Parv? Are you coming back? Because I have your favorite snack right here!”

Will groaned. It’s just like a game of tug-of-war, and unfortunately he’s run out of strength. From within the tight hug, Will pulled away slightly to look at Parv and suggested, “Why don’t we rebuild our fort with Ridge, so we can all be together? That way, we can share snacks and play together.”

Smiling, Parvis nodded in delight, glad to have his best friends together.


End file.
